What Happens in Vegas
by spacexbetweenxstars
Summary: Summary: Mulder and Scully find their doppelgangers at a Adult Club in Vegas, and if that wasn't bad enough, they were repeat abductees. They go to investigate under the impression they would find it to be an over the top joke, but it seems so much more than that. God willing no one tells Frohike. **NC-17**
1. Chapter 1 The Case

Summary: Mulder and Scully find their doppelgangers at a Adult Club in Vegas, and if that wasn't bad enough, they were repeat abductees. They go to investigate under the impression they would find it to be an over the top joke, but it seems so much more than that. God willing no one tells Frohike.

Chapter 1 - The Case

Sitting in his office, well their office, Mulder swung his chair from side to side. He was clearly getting antsy. Glancing at the door every couple seconds. He grabbed a couple sunflower seeds and crunched them between his teeth. He was clearly becoming impatient and started looking at the phone on his desk.

"Relax, she isn't even late yet." he mumbled to himself.

Turning back to his sunflower seeds and chair swiveling he stared at the door. Seconds seemed like hours if not years for him. He glanced quickly at the slide projector to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Then to the remote on his desk. And back to the door his eyes went, just in time to see the handle twist down and start to open.

Her short red hair came in to view. She had her head pinned to shoulder. She mouth something to Mulder.

"Yeah? Look I've got to go I'll call you around noon?" She said she looked trapped in the phone call. "Okay talk to you then."

"Got a hot date?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Worse, I might be asked to babysit." She said flipping the phone shut looking directly at him, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Well, allow me to give you a reason to bail then Agent Scully." He said turning on the projector.

"Mulder, why does babysitting suddenly sound like a gift from on high?" She said sitting at the edge of the desk looking at the picture being projected.

"Aw come on Scully!" Mulder whined. "Scully! Come on, don't make me say it." He was practically bouncing.

"Mulder, I refuse to believe that you think this." She motioned to the projected image on the wall. "That this, is even real."

"Ah come on!" He said his grin almost too much for even him. He hit the next slide. Causing them to both look up at the new picture.

"Absolutely not Mulder." She said crossing her arms.

"Skinner already signed off." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Mulder. You didn't." Scully's shock came across her face.

"But I did" He said his smirk on his face as he made eye contact with Scully, while simultaneously clicking the next slide onto the wall.

On the wall another picture came across. Scully looked to the new image on the wall. A burlesque version of herself was suggestively posed in a bed that looked to have been draped in green silk. Another click and the slide changed to an image of what looked like Mulder, conveniently censored by caution tape pulled in several directions. Scully's mouth felt dry. Closing her eyes hoping that she was about to wake up soon.

"Why Agent Scully, if this was all it took, I'd have had my picture taken sooner." He said suddenly behind her.

"Jesus Mulder." She jumped off the desk and hand to her heart. "This." She said waving her hand behind her. "This better not be some sick joke." Her eyes ice cold as she glared into Mulder's energetic ones.

"If you give me the negative of your's I'll give you mine." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Mulder." She growled.

Sensing he had over stepped a bit he looked back at the screen. Cocking his own eyebrow at the image. He wouldn't even begin to understand why women found caution tape appealing.

"Scully, I swear I did not, nor have I ever," He held up his right hand and placed his left over his heart. "EVER, had pictures like this taken. Nor would I ever pick the stage name Tiger." He added that little bit with a hint of displeasure.

That seemed to break the mood in the room. Scully's face contorted, she brought a hand to her face to cover it. A gleam showing in her eyes. Suddenly, she couldn't hold back a fit of laughter.

"Scully, that is not even remotely funny." He said this time crossing his own arms.

"TIGER!" She said between fits of laughter. "Oh, my. I'm sorry. But, I can't." She tried to calm herself down. She looked out the corner of her eye back at the image on the wall. Which instantly sent her back into a fit of giggles.

Mulder changed the slide and it showed Scully's Doppelganger on the wall, posing like an old Pin-up Gal who had been caught doing what she shouldn't. Mulder's face soon broke out in an evil smirk. Scully didn't miss it, she turned to see the new image on the wall. There was a lab coat hanging on a hook in the image with a string of condoms hanging from the pocket. In big curly letters it said "The Doctor is In." Once Scully saw the words her eyes widened. Her hand went from covering her laughter to hiding her face, her eyes peaking between her fingers.

"Mulder." She growled again.

"I wouldn't mind that kind of a check-up" Mulder smirked. "For future reference."

"Mulder!" she said turning back to him.

He just handed her a file. She thumbed through the file. She looked at him then back at the file. Thumbed back through it. Then looked at the image on the wall, and back to Mulder.

"Mulder," She said shifting on her feet. "As much, as I'd like to investigate this uncanny resemblance. I don't see the X-File in this."

"What?" Mulder looked truly shocked at Scully's remark. "Scully, she looks just like you, not just like you. EXACTLY like you. Down to the freckles!" Mulder instantly shut-up at his slip.

Scully looked back at the woman projected on the wall. Looking back at Mulder she had a look of what could only be shock and annoyance, and maybe a hint of rage. She snatched the remote out of Mulder's hand and clicked to through the next few slides. Picture after picture of "The Doctor" came through, until "Tiger" came back up on the screen. He was sitting on a bar stool, no shirt wearing a pair of light jeans, that seemed a little too snug. Scully walked slowly toward the image on the screen. Looking between, it and Mulder. A glint in her eye showed up soon after.

"Mulder" She said. "OH wait I'm sorry, Tiger."

"Scully!" He yelled.

"X-File?" She demanded.

"Other than the 'uncanny' resemblance, there have been several unexplained phenomena linked to Doc and,"Mulder fumbled over the word. "Tiger"

"Okay?" Scully said egging Mulder on.

"In fact, Tiger and Doc have been abducted. On stage, mid-performance." Mulder said taking the remote back from Scully and pulling up a video on the VCR.

"Mulder, this is Vegas we are talking about how do I know this isn't part of the stage performance?"

"Is it typical for members of the audience to disappear as well?" Mulder said as the light filled the screen. As it dissipated she noticed that several tables where showing empty seats.

"What happens to the audience?"

"They show up anywhere from four to five days later in the middle of the desert. No memory, or clothing for that matter. But the weird part is our doppelgangers always show up the next day back at the bar."

"Mulder, that sounds like a hoax." Scully said.

"Yeah, read their versions of events." Mulder said waving back at the file.

Scully read 'Tiger's' Version of events and then looked at Mulder. "He makes you look like the sanest person on earth."

"Gee thanks." Mulder said.

"For how long?" Scully asked, her interests suddenly peaked.

"Two weeks." Mulder said. "And not just during stage shows either." He said. "Tiger says that he more often was taken during private shows."

"Are we off to Vegas?" Scully said looking at her partner.

"City of Sin." Mulder said with a smile on his face.

Scully suddenly paled, and dropped the file on the desk.

"Scully, are you okay?" Mulder suddenly at Scully's side. "Whats wrong?"

"Oh God Mulder." She said pulling a hand up to her face. "Does Frohike know?" she managed to whisper.

Mulder smirked, trying to hold back a laugh of his own and failing miserably. Finally breaking out in a fully blow fit. Wrapping his arms around his stomach, trying to fight back tears as he fought to breath between laughing.

"Mulder I'm dead serious right now. I have never been so entirely worried and creeped out at the same time." Scully glared at Mulder. "You have not told them have you?"

"Scully," Mulder finally managed to wheeze out. "Scully, if they knew about her, then they'd have known about him. And I'd never hear the end of that from them." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Taking a deep breath she let the relief wash over her, leaning against the desk. Mulder turned off the projector. And moved to grab his own jacket and handing Scully hers.

"Flight leaves a three, I'll pick you up say noon? We can grab a bite to eat then head out." Mulder said cautiously.

Scully took a deep breath. "Yeah sounds good."

They walked to Mulder's car in the garage and wordlessly got in. After dropping off Scully at her apartment, Mulder raced to his apartment and changed to 'Vegas' wear. He fought the urge not to race back to Scully's apartment. He scribbled a note for the Lone Gunmen to feed his fish and then grabbed his bag. Headed back to Scully's apartment he fidgeted the whole way constantly changing the station on the radio. He pulled up the Scully's apartment to see Scully just walking out.

"Good timing Mulder" She said still in her suite, although she had changed to a skirt instead of her pants.

"Scully, is summer in Vegas, you're going to die of heat in that suit." He said looking her over.

"I'll be fine Mulder." She said pulling a plastic water bottle out. "I came prepared."

Mulder smirked and headed for the airport. After they checked into their flight and got on. The flight had been uneventful, minus the occasional comment from Scully about Mulder fidgety behavior. Mulder check them into their hotel while Scully took stock of the environment.

"Told you not to wear that." Mulder said handing Scully her room keys.

"I just need to fill my water bottle again." Scully said finishing her bottle. Following Mulder to the hotel elevator they made their way up to the seventh floor. They sat in an awkward silence in the elevator, hearing the ding startled them as they were both lost in thought. Walking to their rooms that were side by side. Scully walked in and unlocked the adjoining door. Mulder opened it but stayed in his room. Something he always did, he never walked further into Scully's room unless she was showing him something. Sort of an unspoken rule, between the two of them. He tossed his bag on the chair next to his bed then leaned against the frame of the door.

"What's the game plan Mulder?" Scully finally asked.

"Honestly? I have no idea." Mulder said staring at the ground. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the whole thing."

"Could be worst." Scully said.

"You better knock on some wood." Mulder laughed.

"Seriously Mulder?" Scully said opening her laptop on the in room desk.

"Scully, did you just make a joke? A _dirty_ joke?" Mulder smirked.

"And you didn't?" Scully jabbed back.

"This case is just full of surprises."

"Remember what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Scully said opening up an internet browser on her laptop. "So whats the name of the '_establishment_' that our doppelgangers work at?"

Mulder smirked again. "Space Station."

"How the hell do you find these things." Scully mumbled typing in the name on google.

"Come on now. This is me we're talking about." Mulder laughed. "Though, I wasn't looking for that when I found it."

"I don't even want to know." Scully held up her hands in defeat.

"So?" Mulder asked.

"Mulder. Do you have any idea?" Scully looked shocked between him and the laptop.

"What?" He said leaving the door way and walking over to her computer.

On the screen the home page for 'Space Station' it listed various events or party ideas and a schedule of popular dancers/performers. What shocked them both was the fact that it was an upscale establishment. _'Dress Code Enforced'_ it said in the property description.

"Mulder did you not even look into the place?" Scully asked. "I was not prepared for that."

"Well, I didn't think it would be that nice. I mean its called 'Space Station'" Mulder said. "I guess we need to go shopping."

"Mulder, did you just admit that you had second thoughts about this?" Scully hadn't missed what Mulder said about the name.

"I was kinda hoping it was a joke. I mean" Mulder suddenly at a loss for words. "Not that I don't mind. Those photos where better than a lot of what I've seen. But It was unnerving to see them too."

"Right those magazines that _'aren't your's'_'" Scully smirked this time. Feeling the shift in the room. Mulder grinned evilly at Scully.

"So you'd like to see him." He paused. "_ME._ Up on that stage Agent Scully?"

That earned him a punch to the arm. "Don't even start that Mulder, this case is weird enough."

"That wasn't a denial." He said scooting away from Scully as quickly as possible. "I had no idea." He said before jumping into his own room knowing she wouldn't dare walk through that door. He heard her sigh in frustration. Not knowing the hole that was slowly forming around him. A few minutes of silence passed and he heard her start to rummage through her luggage. Then the bathroom door open and shut.

Mulder walked over to the door frame again and leaned on it and called out to Scully.

"Hey Scully?" he asked hoping she heard him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'd really need to get anything?" He asked. "I mean we have to wear suits anyway, can't we just get along with that?"

"That should be easy enough for you." She said through the door.

"how long do you think you'll be to get something?" He asked.

"I should be fine. You're lucky I didn't have my laundry done." She said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He said suddenly very interested in what she had to say.

"It means that shirts I save for when I think we are going to get a particular ass chewing where the only ones I had left." Scully said through the door. "Besides, the establishment opens up soon. I'd rather try to get a feel for this case while there aren't many people around. Last thing I want is some creep to think I'm her."

"I wouldn't let that happen." Mulder said seriously. "They'd get a black eye before I'd let them anywhere near that thought." He mumbled.

"What?" She called opening the door.

Mulder's breath caught in his throat. She had decided to wear a deep blue sleeveless top that dipped a bit deeper than her regular FBI shirts. It was paired with a particularly hip hugging jet black skirt, and she wore slightly higher heels than she normally did. Mulder gave her a once over before he finally noticed she had done her make-up a little more than normal as well. Her eyes just drew him in, they seemed to be almost neon blue and her hair was slightly curled more than normal.

"Earth to Major Tom. Come in Major Tom." Scully said waving a hand in front of his face.

"I don't think it would be possible to get an ass chewing if you ever wore that." Mulder said before he could stop himself.

Scully blushed making her even more stunning to Mulder, if that was even possible at that point. Mulder then realised his jaw had dropped and he quickly closed his mouth.

"But seriously Scully, I don't think we'd ever get in trouble. Skinner wouldn't be able to think straight." He said.

"Mulder are you blushing?" Scully seemed to be gaining her own footing again.

"Can you blame me? Seriously Scully." Mulder said. "I'm going to have to make sure I bring an extra clip with me."

"Mulder I can handle my own." She said blushing again. It wasn't like Mulder to be so insistent on a compliment.

"I know." He said unable to take his gaze from her.

"Mulder go get ready. I really don't want to be confused for her now." She said pushing him back into his room.

Mulder took a couple steps backward into his room. Scully took that as a cue to walk out of sight. Effectively breaking the spell she held over Mulder. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable in his clothing. Grabbing his own suit he was thankful that he had been forced to recently re-stock his generic suits after the past couple of cases, he'd ruined more jackets and pants than he thought possible. His newer suits fit differently than his past suits. He attributed it to the change in fashion. The pants were slimmer and the shirts also cut closer. His jacket also didn't hang as long as they use to. He grabbed his own blue tie, suddenly very thankful he had thrown it in last minute. He ran his hands under the faucet and then through his hair hoping to tame it slightly. Filling his hands with cold water he splashed his face trying to keep his thoughts under control.

"Mulder, hurry up I swear you take longer than I do sometimes." Scully called from the door frame.

"Sorry Scully" He smirked walking out of the bathroom. Scully didn't even bother to hide her shock. She gave him a once over.

"Is that a new suit Mulder?" She asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" He held out his hands and looked down. He didn't think it looked any different than his other suits.

"Fits you." She paused, contemplating how to phrase it. "Better."

"Better?" Mulder questioned, he didn't see it.

"Oh nevermind, lets just go." She said turning to exit out the door. Mulder smirked realising what had just happened.

They drove to the club and got in early, just like Scully thought there weren't too many people in the club yet. They found the owner of the club fairly quickly, and purely out of mistake.

"Where have you two been?!" the short man yelled at them.

"Mulder." Scully said her face clearly paled.

"Frohike?" Mulder asked.

"Who the hell is Frohike? Its me Stan!" He said looking at the two questioningly. "You know you have to prep two hours before the show!"

"I'm sorry sir," Scully nearly spat. "But my name is Special Agent Dana Scully and this is my partner Fox Mulder." She pulled out her badge and Mulder did as well.

"Well shit." Stan said. "Sorry."

"I assume its fairly clear why we are here." Mulder stated.


	2. Chapter 2 The Show

Chapter Two - The Show

"I assume its fairly clear why we are here." Mulder stated.

"Well I see it now. This suddenly makes so much sense." Stan said. "Come into my office we can talk there away from prying eyes."

Scully looked around and saw that they had indeed drawn more than a comfortable stare from many patrons. She shuttered. "That would be greatly appreciated."

Mulder placed his hand at the small of her back and fell in step behind her. Scully didn't even think twice about it, suddenly having Mulder behind her was a welcome feeling. They flowed Stan to his office on the second floor of the building.

"I always figured you two didn't exist." Stan said pouring himself and drink, he held out a glass to the agents, they waved him off.

"What do you mean by that?" Mulder asked.

"Well, Sarah. The Doctor. and James aka Tiger. They are big fans of the paranormal. They go to Paracon every year. If they didn't feel so sick every time they came back I'm sure their disappearances would be fun for them too."

"I always knew you believed." Mulder whispered to Scully.

"I take it they haven't showed up today then?" Scully said glaring at Mulder.

"Say, you two don't have any stage experience do you?" Stan said.

"No." The both flatly stated.

The phone rang on Stan's desk. He picked it up instantly.

"OH thank God. Where the hell have they been?" Stan said relief flooding his face. He nodded as if the person on the other line could see. "When they are done send them up. I need to talk to them."

Scully straightened in her seat. Mulder looked at her, he could see she was both excited and terrified with the idea of meeting them. Mulder felt the same. Seeing Scully's Doppelganger posed so provocatively was stuff of his fantasy, but he wasn't exactly excited to see himself.

"This is going to be weird." He said leaning back in his seat.

"You think something is weird?" Scully tried to laugh, but she knew just how awkward this could be for all parties involved.

"Hope you don't mind, I just want to be sure they are okay. They are the biggest acts of the night. Of course you're more than welcome to stay. I'm sure they would insist on it." Stan said draining his glass.

"Well," Scully looked at Mulder as if to pass the torch to him.

"Of course we will." He smirked.

Scully glared at him to catch his meaning. "Not that we want to impose."

"Of course not, I'll get you set up in a VIP booth." Stan said pulling his phone off his desk. A knock came at the door and then it opened.

Mulder's face betrayed him as he quickly looked toward the door to see a pair of ivory legs that led up to garters then to a pair of lace panties, then a corset that was accentuating all the right spots, at least to him they did. He glanced at Scully and saw her wide-eyed expression as she took in Tiger who had decided to only wear extremely tight boxer shorts and a bowtie.

"Oh thank God, do you two have any idea how worried I was about you!" Stan said looking at the two who just joined the group. "Yes make sure its set." He hung up the phone and crossed the other side of the desk. "Tell those Aliens next time they make you late they'll have me to deal with."

"Of course Stan." Sarah giggled.

"My god, its like a dream come true!" James said walking up to Mulder who at some point decided to stand. He stuck his hand out toward him. Mulder slowly shook it unsure of what else he was suppose to do at that point.

"Stan did you do this to surprise us?" Sarah said hugging Scully who looked equally unsure of what to do.

"They showed up of their own free will." Stan beamed. "They found you."

"You have no idea how big of fans we are of your work!" Sarah said letting go of Scully, and looking over at Mulder.

"We follow all your cases! Even just updated my subscription to the Lone Gunmen's periodical!" James said.

Mulder paled this time. Thank God the boys hadn't known about this. He'd never hear the end of it. And then there was the Frohike look alike. Though now that Mulder looked at him, he could see clear differences between the two, though they could easily be related.

"I'm sorry." Scully finally said. "I guess part of me didn't think this was real, just some extremely elaborate joke on his part." She pointed toward Mulder.

"Hey now, I don't think I'd go this far." Mulder said still in shock.

"Are you sticking around for the show?" Sarah piped up, she was now leaning against James with a hand around his waist. He had moved his hand to come around her other shoulder.

"We'd love it if you did!" James joined in.

"Already set them up in VIP." Stan said.

"If its not too much trouble." Scully quickly shot.

"Of course not!" Stan said. "Anything for my best acts!"

"OH Stan," Sarah flashed a smile at Stan.

"Well, you two need to go and finish getting ready, the crowds are rolling in." He said pushing the two out the door.

"It was nice to meet you!" James called.

"You too." Mulder mumbled as he was still in a bit of shell shock.

"Let me take you to your table." Stan said opening the door wide for them.

This seemed to pull Mulder out of his funk as he instantly appeared next to Scully, who had not come back from her shock yet. He took her arm and placed his other hand to the small of her back. "Scully, there isn't any reason we can't dress like that at work." He whispered in her ear.

"Mulder, what makes you think I don't" She shot back a glint in her eye as she caught up to Stan. Mulder just gulped and quickly caught up to the group.

They sat at the table and both thanked God it was extremely private. Scully looked at Mulder then back to the stage.

"I" Mulder started but then shut his mouth. He went to say something again but stopped.

"They don't just look like us, they might as well be fucking carbon copies!" Scully hissed. "Mulder do you know how unnerving that is."

"For once I don't think I can argue with that." He said slouching in his seat. "Scully, do you have any idea what ran through my head when he said he subscribed to the magazine?"

"I thought for sure I was going to die." Scully said. "One fan letter from either of them to the boys and we'd be so screwed."

"But seriously Scully, feel free to wear that any day of the week." Mulder laughed.

And instead of punching him like she normally did, she too broke out in laughter. "I think my nerves finally got a hold of me." She finally calmed down from laughing. Mulder just smiled at her.

"I seriously didn't go looking for this. Believe me." Mulder said as they watched the crowd fill the joint. "I wonder what Skinner thought."

"You really got him to sign off on this?" Scully said leaning back in her own chair crossing her legs.

"Yeah, I don't know how." Mulder mused. "I actually didn't say much. I handed him the file, he thumbed through it. Maybe he wants to know why he's got two of us now."

"Mulder I want to know why we've suddenly got twins." Scully said looking back at him.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and brightened and then dimmed again. Scully looked over to the stage, Mulder had already turned to face it. Lights had already moved to aim at the stage.

Stan came on stage and welcomed everyone who came and gave special attention to VIP booths around the Stage. Act after act came on the stage, even Scully had to admit that she was slightly impress by some of the acts. She glanced at Mulder once during a dance by a troupe of busty brunette and saw they had his attention completely. She shook her head at him and went back to watching. A waitress had come around at one point to take a drink order. Scully took the chance to order a beer getting a comment out of Mulder about being on duty. She came back with three drinks.

"Here are your beers," She said letting her blond hair fall over her shoulder. "And this one is on the house sweetie." She winked at Scully and set the martini down in front of her. She walked away with a little extra swing in her hips.

"Please invite me if you call her." Mulder begged.

Scully just blinked, "I." She started but closed her mouth. and looked down at the drink she was brought. Sure enough, the waitress had written a phone number on the cocktail napkin.

"Scully, have you never been hit on?" Mulder asked.

"Not by another female, who wasn't already drunk." She said as she picked up the martini.

"Oh, there is a x-file in that alone!" He chirped. "Do tell."

"Mulder, it was just college." She said as a matter of fact.

"Just college she says. Scully, you can't leave me hanging!" He said turning to face her.

"This is hardly a conversation to be having in public." She said sipping the martini.

"I would think you know me better than that." Mulder's voice a little huskier than intended.

"Keep it in your pants Agent." Scully smirked, she heard it. He was interested in a little more than a flirtatious way.

"Oh come on Scully, tell me!" He said leaning on the table between them.

She looked at him through the dim lighting, she could see just how attentive he had become to her story. Smirking she looked at him out the corner of her eye.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" She warned.

"Cross my heart hope to die." Mulder mocked as he waved his hand over his heart.

"It was my junior year." She started. "and as cliche as it sounds, it was beginning of spring break."

Mulder's face dropped. "Please tell me there was a wet shirt contest involved."

"No, well." Scully said, this time she was smirking. She could toy with him so badly right now and fill his head with all sorts of thoughts and then rip them away. "Sort of."

"God Scully." He breathed.

"My roommate and I had met up with her friends at a bar and well shot after shot turned into massive giggle fits and us grabbing the attention of another group of guys. Jenna, my roommate, was really getting into this story that she was telling the guys, who couldn't have cared less about the story, I don't think they ever looked away from her chest the whole story. And well, she swung her arm and knocked a pitcher of beer on me."

Mulder licked his lips. Scully saw his eyes dilate, and she saw his awkward shift in the seat across from her.

"Well anyway long story short, she said something along the lines of how I looked better without a shirt anyway and I mock flirted back and well." She blushed something fierce. "Andthenwemadeoutatthetable"

Mulder's jaw just dropped. He was so incredibly turned on, he tried to shift in his seat and adjust himself at the thought. He'd be filing that away for a rainy day, or night.

"Mulder please say something." Scully was shocked that he hadn't responded.

"Jesus Scully." He managed to rasp out. "That was incredibly hot."

"Hardly. She was the one who took a couple of the boys home. I chickened out and locked myself in my room." She said. His eyes didn't seem to be drifting away from her, so nervously she looked back to the stage.

"well that guy is quite possibly the stupidest male of all time." He finally said. "He clearly didn't know what he was missing out on."

Scully blushed, yet also turned on. Between his insistence that she was attractive enough to make men forget how to think and then that, well she was feeling the effects of the martini. She looked back at him and pulled the olives out of the martini glass and slowly put one in her mouth. She wanted to know just how much she affected her partner. He bit his lower lip at her action, she could see his breath had turned quick. Smirking she turned her eyes to his, they had become so dark, a chill ran its way down her spine. There was a satisfying feeling knowing that she had this sort of control. He broke her gaze and took a long drink from his beer. The music changed to ' ' by Motley Crue. That caused Mulder to grin wickedly and then lean back in his seat and face the stage. Scully felt all the control she had disappeared in the span of a second. A cheer could be heard across the building, causing Scully to sink into her seat as she downed the last of her Martini and put it on the table with a little more force. Stan came on stage again and got a few boos out of the crowd.

"Paging the Doctor. Please report to the stage immediately. Patients are flooding the building. Paging Doc." He said as he stood to the side. The song got a bit louder as Sarah walked on stage. A few other girls joined her dressed as naughty nurses. They all danced provocatively on the stage. Mulder couldn't take his eyes off stage even if his life depended on it. Every Scully fantasy he had seemed to only be amplified as he saw his partner's twin dance on stage. Sarah had pulled some lucky overweight middle aged balding man on stage and was giving him the lap dance of his life.

"I'm going to start playing Motley Crue in the office now." Mulder whispered deeply in Scully's ear.

"Mulder, it takes more than a great song to get a show out of me." She said back. "Besides thats the biggest thrill that guy could live for at this point."

"Agent Scully, you have no idea what you do to me do you." Mulder sat back in his seat staring at her.

"Only what I want." Scully met his stare almost daring him to make a move.

The song wound down, as 'Welcome to the Jungle' by Guns N' Roses came on.

"Gentlemen, and our very Lucky Ladies. I've been informed that there is a predator on the loose. IF you see anything please notify security immediately. Oh wait." Stan pulled his cell out and put it to his ear. "Ladies I've been told that there is a Tiger in the building."

Scully broke Mulder's stare and looked at the stage, she unconsciously bit her lip and turned to face it. Mulder turned to watch though it was making life extremely difficult to do so. The lights turned off as something dropped from the ceiling. Scully leaned forward squinting to see what it was that was coming down. The lights kicked on causing Scully to cover her eyes, a single solitary spot light landed on James who was wearing a very small loin cloth as he roamed between the tables on the other side of the stage, slowly he was joined by other dancers who all performed on stage while one lady on the other side got a personal dance from James, she had on a veil, it looked like a bridal party from the other side. Scully looked toward Mulder who was trying to hide behind his hands but was watching behind his fingers. Scully snickered. Which caused him to look away at her and sink further into his chair.

"So maybe not carbon copies." Scully said taking a drink from her beer. "Are you good to drive?"

"Please tell me you want to get the fuck out of here." Mulder said sitting up suddenly.

"I think we've both been wanting that for a while now."

"I use to love that song." Mulder said pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"I think I have a new favourite."

"I should not have picked this case. There was a nice haunting in Connecticut that sounded like fun." He said groaning.

"Mulder, only you would think a ghost hunt is fun." Scully laughed remembering the haunted house excursion they did one christmas eve.

"Just as long as we don't shoot each other." He said thinking the same thing. Standing up he put a hand out to help her up out of her seat. Putting a hand on the small of her back they walked around the back of the club to make sure they didn't get seen. They cut out the side exit and walked to their car. They got into it and Scully was trying to hide a grin, an amused look on her face.

"What?" Mulder asked looking at her has he stuck the key in the ignition.

"Nothing." She said grinning she looked like she was going to explode.

"No, not nothing, what?" Mulder said. "I will not start this car until you tell me."

That seemed to send Scully off the edge and she busted up laughing. Mulder just looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm sorry." She said wiping her eyes. "I just can't look at you and not see him dancing for that bride across the way. And I'm sorry Mulder, its just I wouldn't have thought of you doing anything like that in a million years and for some reason that just hysterical."

"Not any different than you giving that old man a lap dance!" Mulder smirked at her.

"Mulder there isn't really an x-file here is there." Scully said as she calmed from laughing.

"Well," Mulder reached into his pocket and the center console of the car. He pulled out two stop watches and stopped them at the same time. "I do believe we are missing nine minutes Agent Scully."

Scully's eyes widened and grabbed the stop watches looking at them. "Wait, what?"

"I figured it happened between dances." Mulder stated it like fact. When those lights came back on there wasn't a reason for them to have been so bright.

"Mulder, who got taken?" Scully asked.

"I'm not sure. And I really don't want to go back in there. There was a table of cougars by the door that I really don't want to have the pleasure of meeting." Mulder paled, which only caused Scully to laugh again. He smiled, if a trip to Vegas was all it took to make her laugh so much then he'd make sure to do it more often.

"Mulder why are you smiling?" Scully asked.

"You're laughter is cute." He said.

Scully blushed. "Lets go back to the Hotel Mulder."

"Agent Scully, don't let AD Skinner hear you talk like that, they might start rumors." He started the car getting a light punch in the arm. He smirked, 'totally worth it.'

"Mulder, if the government conspiracies don't kill you, I will." Scully said, though her smile could be heard.

"I'm gunna hold you to that." Mulder responded, a comfortable silence fell between the two of them. Mulder grabbed Scully's hand and just held it till they got to the hotel. Even though Scully had left the adjoining room door open they both went in their own doors. Scully snuck a peek at Mulder as he pulled his tie loose and started to unbutton his shirt. She tossed her purse on the bed and caused it to spill open a bit. A napkin fell out, she picked it up and flipped it over and then started to giggle.

"What are you laughing at now? I can't take you out for drinks anymore can I?" Mulder said from the door frame.

"I don't even know her name." Scully held up the napkin for Mulder to see.

He grinned. "I knew you had a wild side Scully."

"I never said I didn't like it." She said as she walked to the bathroom. She turned to see Mulder's jaw drop and his eyes widen at her comment.

"That changes everything!" He said walking back into his own room and to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3 The Thought

**WARNING** the following is rated NC-17. If this isn't your cup of tea it can be skipped. Sex.

Chapter Three - The Thought

_*Scully's POV*_

Scully locked the door behind her.

"This changes everything!" She heard Mulder call from the other side. She smiled and shook her head, she knew she wasn't going to hear the end of that story. She had intended to make something up, but next thing she knew she was telling him a true story. He tended to have that effect on her. Slightly tipsy or not, she just could not lie to him.

She began to wipe her makeup off her face thinking about the night. She recalled the look he was giving her as she told the story of her drunk lesbian encounter, he was clearly aroused by it. Scully felt the heat rise in her own cheeks thinking about it. _'Maybe its better than those videos that aren't his'_ she laughed. Dana Scully wanting to be better than Fox Mulder's videos. Maybe she had, had too much to drink. Turning on the shower she couldn't seem to stop thinking about it. She found herself getting incredibly aroused at the thought of him touching himself to her instead of those videos. Scully's skin felt like it was on fire, the slightest thing was amplified to her. A slight breeze from under the door felt like sweet relief. She tried to shake the thoughts from her head as she got in the shower. She ran her hands through her hair to try and loosen it from the hairspray she had used to style it earlier. She poured her shampoo in her hand and then began to massage it in to her hair. Her fingers felt amazing in her hair, slightly tugging at it. Washing the shampoo out she moved on to body wash. Pouring a little out on to her loofa she started to scrub her arms then shoulders, the feeling amplified by her state of arousal. She moved to her chest slowly caressing each breast. At some point she had moved her hand lower and she had begun to rub her clit. She bit her lip, her mind wandering to imagine that her partner in the next room was with her in the shower. Her mind projecting what it would feel like if he were to finger her with his large hands. With each motion she drove herself a bit further to insanity. Slipping her other hand inside she began to pump them in and out drawing the insanity closer and closer. While her mind pictured him licking and biting and sucking her. She moaned at the thought. She could feel herself on the edge of her orgasm. In her little fantasy she saw Mulder look up at her with the same expression he had at the club and she broke. Biting her lip to prevent from screaming out his name, she tried to stay muffled. Standing in the shower she picked up her loofa and continued to scrub her overly sensitive body. After applying conditioner and washing she got out of the shower and slipped into her nightie. The same dark blue as her shirt earlier. She smiled thinking of the reaction Mulder had when she walked out in that shirt. He clearly liked it. Making a mental note of wearing that particular shirt more often. She brushed her teeth and go into bed. Her mind was far from tired though. She let her mind replay the days events. It wasn't long before she found herself tossing and turning in bed. Looking at the open door she could see the flicker of the TV Mulder must have been watching. The only thought on her mind was if she could be quite enough to get away with it. She decided that the desire was to high to ignore as she played with her own nipple. It was hard before she had even gotten to it, the friction from tossing and turning in the bed had only caused her arousal to increase. She glanced once more to see Mulder walk by and turn off the light in the entryway of his room, and walk back to his bed. Her adrenaline jumping at the prospect of being caught with her hands all over her body trying to release her sexual energy. She traced the line of her silk underwear. She had been bold to buy it a few weeks ago. At the time she had thought of what Mulder would think of it, and her mind drifted again as her hands slipped under and removed the underwear and tossing out from under the sheets. She closed her eyes and let another fantasy play out, of Mulder seeing her toss the silky undergarment to the side out the corner of his eye. In her mind she saw him walk quietly toward the open door and his eyes widened to see her touching herself in the bed. She didn't have to be quiet in her head. She moaned his name, while letting a sigh escape her actual lips. She grabbed her breast and played with the nipple and teased herself with the other. Finally driving herself crazy she released her breast and moved her hand to her center. Slowly inserting two fingers she started to bring them in and out. The closer she got the more frantic her movements became until she felt a hand pull hers. Scully opened her eyes to make sure she hadn't actually been caught slowing her hands slightly. She closed her eyes again to see Mulder pinning her hands to her side as he inserted his own two fingers into her and licked her. A quick dart out of his tongue. Getting faster and longer she brought herself to climax. She opened her eyes slightly to see if Mulder had heard her through the open door, her heart pounding in her chest. Breathing a sigh of relief she rolled over and grabbed on of the extra pillows on the bed and pulled it to her chest. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, as she heard the shower in the next room turn on.

_*Mulder's POV*_

Mulder was sitting on the bed in a pair of sweatpants. He hadn't bothered to really shower, he flicked on the TV and heard Scully get into bed. He got up to turn the light off and heard her rustling in her bed. He peeked out the corner of his eye as he walked back to his bed, walking a little slower. He saw two distinct places moving as he walked by. As soon as he walked out of sight he leaned against the wall. A small sigh escaped her lips. His face betraying shock. Scully, Agent Dana Katherine Scully was masturbating in the room next to him, with the door wide open. Mulder felt his sweats get tight. Looking down he saw his own arousal at the mere thought. He could hear her panting, he began to run his hand up and down the outside of his own sweats as he listened to her. He wanted to go in there and finish her himself. He held back, who's to say she was even thinking of him. He closed his own eyes and an image of her eyes dilated looking at him upon saying _'Only what I want' _Her voice played in his mind over and over again. His own fantasy playing out. A hand shot out and grabbed his. Opening his eyes to reveal that the petit hand in his head wasn't actually there he focused on the shallow pants he could hear in the next room. Closing his eyes and returning to his fantasy Mulder saw Scully standing in front of him wearing next to nothing as she pulled his hand from his pants. She started to run her fingers along the outside of his sweatpants causing his cock to twitch with fervor. Looking back into her eyes he saw the same dark look she had given him in the club. Smirking Scully got on her knees and began to plant kisses on the outside of his sweatpants. Her fingers slipped under the elastic and then slowly pulled them down. Looking back up she made eye contact as she gripped him in her hand. Not breaking eye contact she stroked him slowly a few times before adjusting and moving him toward her mouth. She moved her hand to the base of his dick as she licked him like a lollipop. Mulder shuttered at the thought. And she did it again slower. She looked at his dick and then back up again as a smile came across her face. She opened her mouth and moved it to his cock. Not once breaking eye contact. She began to slowly move up and down his length. Intertwining his fingers with her hair he let out a moan. A sigh escaping in reality. He could feel her tongue stroke and circle around him in her mouth. He began to quicken Scully's pace as he felt himself tighten. Scully's panting in the room next door quickening as well. He hear the tell-tale release of a quieted orgasm. It sent him over the edge. He came into his sweats.

He pulled off the sweats and through them into the sink to wash them before it stained. He stood in the bathroom. Looking himself in the eye. He smirked thinking that he should have brought Scully to Vegas a long time ago. If this was what happened. He turned the sink off and noticed he had yet to completely relax. Mulder sighed, thinking of course it was too much to think after that he'd be even remotely tired. Between haunting dreams and his thoughts of the woman who was probably asleep next door Mulder hardly slept. His insomnia well known to those close to him. He decided to get in the shower. The water was cold. He was hoping to cool his own jets so he could get some sleep. Closing his eyes and rubbing them he let his mind wander again. He started to imagine a college aged Scully with a beer soaked shirt making out with another girl. He felt himself jump at the thought. When Scully broke the kiss with the blond girl and looked at him. Smirking she looked at the blond and then back to his crotch. Then turning to the girl _'I think he should join us.'_ His imaginary Scully said. Her voice causing another twitch. Mulder started to stroke himself again at the thought of Scully talking about him suggestively. The imaginary blond girl nodded at Scully as she pulled Mulder toward them, Scully paused and kissed the blonde again before kissing Mulder, making her way south on him. The blonde had started to play with Scully's breast, as she teased his cock. Slowly stroking him up and down, up and down. Scully leaned back and kissed the blonde again. Still stroking him up and down. She broke the kiss and looked Mulder dead in the eye. And again took him into her mouth. The blonde had moved her own hands south on Scully causing her to moan while wrapped around him. Mulder shuttered at the feeling. Scully caught his eye again and she smiled with them. She took her other hand and began to play with his balls. Lightly touching them building to a full on massage as she went up and down his dick. He wove his fingers into her hair again. Her actions had become quicker and he looked down at what the blonde was doing to her. The Blonde had begun to finger her as well as rub her clit. Mulder looked into Scully's eye and could see how dark they had become. He began to pump into her mouth a little harder and she moaned again around him. She pulled away and looked him dead in the eye '_Come for me Fox Mulder'_ as she wrapped around him again he did just as she asked.

Mulder opened his eyes as he leaned against the shower wall. His water was beyond cold at that point and he turned it off and got out of the shower. Looking into the mirror he smirked.

"The things you do to me Scully." he repeated to the mirror.


	4. Chapter 4 The Confession

Chapter Four - The Confession

"Mulder! Wake up!" Scully called from the door.

Mulder rolled over in his bed. Looking toward the offending sound. Grumbling he sat up.

"Mulder there's been a murder." Scully stated.

"What does that have to do with us?" Mulder yawned.

"Found at the club. Our Lucky Lap dance winner." Scully said zipping up the side of her skirt, giving Mulder a glimpse of her lacy undergarment. Gulping as she wasn't helping his morning issue. Mentally chastising himself for it '_Mulder you've got a dead body to go look at, worry about what you saw later'_

Getting up out of bed he got ready too. Scully peeked around to see Mulder finally get out of bed and saw his sweats hanging particularly low on his hips showing the muscles around his inner hip. Pulling herself away she stepped in front of her AC unit that she'd had on all night. _'Today is going to be rough'_ she thought to herself.

They walked out to the elevator and hoped that they could grab something at the breakfast buffet before leaving. Scully grabbed the coffee as Mulder grabbed a couple muffins. Jumping in their rented car and driving to the club, it was rather quiet in the car. Mulder kept sneaking glances at Scully, and she of him.

"What Mulder?" Scully finally asked as they pulled up to the crime scene.

"Nothing. I just." Mulder started, "Nevermind."

"Whoa, who are you?" An officer said stopping them at the caution tape line.

"FBI Agents Mulder and Scully." Mulder said flashing his badge.

"No one said anything about FBI." he said.

"We are investigating another matter involving the club." Scully said.

The officer let them through with that. They walked over to the corpse on the sidewalk of the club. A detective walked up to them.

"I heard FBI?" He said.

"Special Agent Fox Mulder." Mulder stuck his hand out. "This is my partner Agent Scully."

"Barrs." The detective said. "Why is the FBI interested in this?"

"We were investigating something here at the club." Scully paused.

"There has been an abnormal occurrence of alien abduction at this club." Mulder stated.

"You don't beat around the bush do you?" Barrs said. "This is hardly an _abduction_. Its a mugging gone wrong."

"Often when abductees are returned in worst condition than when they were first taken. A common marker is a puncture mark behind the ear." Mulder said using his pen to pull the lobe of the ear up to show a small needle sized hole.

"I'll be damned." Barrs said looking at the needle puncture mark. "The FBI is interested in these kinds of cases?"

"Not exactly." Scully mumbled.

"Well any help you can give would be appreciated." Barrs said walking off to answer his ringing cell phone.

"Mulder this body was dumped here." Scully said tilting the dead man's head to the side examining the puncture mark. "How did you know that would be there."

"I made it up, thats not actually associated with abductions. I think that these abductions are a hoax." Mulder stated.

"So help me God if you knew that since the beginning." Scully glared at Mulder.

"I had a hunch?" He said a little quieter than intended.

Scully took a breath in through her nose and closed her eyes. "You just wanted to come to the club and see her didn't you."

"Don't pretend you didn't like seeing _Tiger_ across the way. I recall you sitting forward in your seat." Mulder smirked. "Of course, it _would _been better if it was you on that stage, and I was getting the show."

"Mulder, forget the syndicate, I will murder you." She said and as much as she tried to hide it there was a glimmer in her eye.

"Wear something sexy when you do it. I'd like to die with a smile on my face." Mulder said getting up and walking into the club. Leaving Scully with a flushed face from combination of a blush and frustration. She got up and made arrangements to do the autopsy on the body.

Mulder found Stan inside the door being interviewed by another officer.

"I'll take it from here." Mulder said.

"Oh I've never been so glad to see a fed. No offense." Stan said.

"None taken." Mulder bit back an agreement. "What happened Stan?"

"Sarah's understudy found the body on her way in this morning. That girl is on her way to her own show with her dedication." Stan said pointing to a young woman who had red and blonde hair. She was being interviewed by yet another officer.

"What's her name?"

"Mademoiselle Mimi." Stan said.

"Her real name." Mulder sighed.

"Marie. Marie Woodworth." Stan said. "Sorry, some of them get picky about their names. I wish she'd change her's. Marie works better than Mimi." Stan shuddered.

"Thanks Stan." Mulder said, he walked over to Marie. "Ms. Woodworth?"

"Don't call me that, I'm only twenty-two." The young woman said. "Sorry, I'm just a little shocked."

"Understandable. Dead bodies aren't usually a welcome site." Mulder said sitting next to her. "I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder."

Marie looked up and smirked. "You really do look just like James." she said.

"Wait till you see my partner. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was on my way in. I get to do my first show Thursday night. I'm paranoid about screwing up. I've been Sarah's understudy for so long." She said. "And well at first I thought he was a homeless guy who had slept outside the club, or a businessman who didn't catch a cab from last night. When I kicked him and his head just rolled to the side I saw that he was dead."

Mulder fought to hold back a snicker. "Had you seen him before?"

"He was the one who bought the stage dance package. During Sarah's routine last night, its not a cheap package either." Marie said looking away like she had something to hide.

"Had you ever seen him before?" Mulder asked again.

"Yes." Marie said very quietly.

"Where have you see him before?"

"This is going to sound crazy." Marie started looking at Mulder.

"Go on." Mulder encouraged.

"I've seen him on the ship…" Marie trailed off.

"An alien ship?" Mulder asked.

"Happens every few weeks or so, more recently its been every few days. I told you it sounded crazy." Marie said shutting off.

"No I believe you." Mulder said. "You probably often experience dizziness and lightheadedness. Coupled with flashes of creatures in the corners of your eyes. Flashes of sterile environments, time loss." he listed.

Marie's eyes widened. "How did you know all that?"

"Its our job." Scully said having joined them.

"I thought Stan said you were FBI." Marie was skeptical.

"We investigate the paranormal." Mulder said. "Can you tell us more about the abductions?"

"They usually happen during the private dances." Marie started. "although recently they've been happening while I was at home."

Mulder looked at Scully. "Thank you Marie, this is my card. Call me if you can think of anything else." Mulder handed his card to Marie and started to walk away.

"Mulder, she isn't telling the truth." Scully said. "That much is obvious."

"No she really is an abductee, but I think the real abductions only just started for her. You heard her say they started in the private dances. I think we need to lean on Stan a bit."

"Mulder, Stan is a pencil pusher. He even admitted as much." Scully said.

"He knows more than he'd like us to know. Trust me Scully, when have I ever been wrong?" Mulder asked, and thusly earned the infamous arch eyebrow.

"Stan, how much for the alien experience?" Mulder asked.

"The Alien experience is usually a grand, but since you're so admired by the staff myself included, I'd drop the price for you and the lovely partner." Stan said.

"What does that all entail again?" Mulder asked waggling his eyebrows at Scully, who gave him a glare.

"Well its a private event, you'll be put in our 'spaceship' room and well its not very alien-like no probing just seductive dancing from either Sarah and a couple other girls or James and a couple of his boys." Stan said waving it off. "Then the lights get real bright and we blindfold the patron and then bring him back to his VIP booth."

"Come on Scully sounds like fun!" Mulder said.

"I have had enough experiences to last a lifetime thank you." Scully waved him off.

Mulder instantly straighten at her comment. She gave Mulder a look of apology and 'oh snap' at the same time. Mulder turned to Stan and thanked him for his time.

"I'm sorry Scully, I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have said that." He said turning to her.

"Its okay Mulder, I understand your line of inquiry though. Maybe something is going wrong with the returning of the 'Patrons'" Scully said trying to bring the conversation back round to the matter at hand. Mulder still didn't look like he was quite done apologizing though. "Mulder I'm fine really. I was joking back. You didn't step on my toes." she took his hand in a rather forward display of affection.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Say sorry one more time." Scully dared him.

"Scully, I'm sorry."

"You're buying dinner tonight. And it better be good." Scully said squeezing his hand to let him know he was forgiven but only if he did what she said.

"Deal." He smiled.

"I think we'll have to catch them in the act of a 'Close Encounter of the Third Kind'" Scully said moving back to the case.

"A movie reference? A 'wild' college Scully story? All within twenty-four hours?" Mulder asked in disbelief. "I'm bringing you to Vegas more often."

"As long as you can leave the Aliens behind." Scully smirked as she walked out.

Mulder's jaw just dropped, she just gave him unannounced permission to take her out, he took a couple deep breaths to bring his heart rate down. _Note to self plan more vacations._ He said to himself. Catching up to her, they go into the car and he dropped her at the morgue so she could perform her autopsy. He then sought to make dinner plans. If he was going to wine and dine the fine Agent Scully he'd do it right.

Mulder's phone rang a few hours later he was at the hotel doing research about the club when he answered. "Mulder."

'_Mulder it's me.'_ Scully's voice came from the other end.

"Find anything?" Mulder leaned back in his desk chair.

'_He had a tranquilizer in his system. One which he was allergic to.'_ Scully said though the phone.

"I take it that was cause of death." Mulder sounded a little disappointed.

'_Afraid so Mulder. No alien abductions this time.'_ Scully said, he could almost picture that shrug she gave.

"I'll call detective Barrs and tell him it wasn't an abduction. He can take over the case from here." Mulder stated.

'_Mulder, I'm starving please tell me you made dinner plans.'_ Scully whined.

"Depends did you bring a sexy black dress?" Mulder joked.

'_I might have something.' _Scully said slyly.

"Well then." Mulder gulped. "Get back here and I'll take you out."

'_Haha, when you put it like that sounds like a date.' _Scully laughed.

"When in Rome." Mulder smirked.

'_You're thinking of expensing it aren't you?'_ Scully saw right through Mulder's plan.

"No reason we can't have a good meal while on a case. We'll just limit it to one bottle of wine" Mulder laughed, she knew him well.

'_Alright, I'll see you in a bit.'_ Scully hung up the phone.

Mulder's stomach suddenly felt like it was full of butterflies. Vegas was officially on the list of _vacation_ destinations.

Scully got back to the hotel and showered, she changed into the same skirt as the night before and dug out a black top to go with it, it had an even lower neckline than the blue shirt from the night before, this wasn't a shirt that she'd dare wear to the FBI or on any other case. But as soon as she heard that they were going to Vegas she decided to grab it, _just in case._ She was suddenly very glad at her choice. She let her hair dry and as it dried it started to show her natural curls, doing her make-up a little more dramatically than usual she walked out of the bathroom and to the doorway, her fingers trying to open the clasp on her necklace. Frustrated she walked into Mulder's room.

"Mulder can you help me with this, my fingers are still to slippery." Scully said her head bent down as she was trying to get the clasp open.

Mulder didn't blink twice he shot up and took the necklace from her and moved behind her. Securing it around her neck he could smell her perfume, his favourite actually. He smiled as his fingertips lightly grazed her neck and exposed back. He looked up to see Scully in the mirror his eyes widened. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Mulder?" Scully asked her voice a little quieter than she meant.

"I'm sorry, what?" Mulder shook his head.

"Why are you smiling?" Scully asked.

"This may not be the time to mention it, but someone is wearing my favourite perfume." He whispered in her ear. Making eye contact through the mirror he saw her blush. He stood up and walked over to grab his coat, he'd decided to wear one of his button ups without a tie and left the top couple buttons undone. Scully looked him over, he looked sophisticatedly relaxed, his sleeves only partially rolled up as he grabbed his wallet and jacket. "Ready to go?" he asked looking back at her.

"Let me grab my purse." She suddenly darted blushing again at being caught staring. She ducked back into her room and grabbed her clutch and came back. "There isn't some freak alignment of the planets is there? I'd rather not deal with a bunch of crazy satanic hunting townsfolk." Scully smiled making it known she knew what he meant.

"We can find a numerologist if it'd make you feel better." Mulder laughed.

"After dinner, I haven't eaten since this morning." Scully said walking out the door. "So where are we going?"

"Its a surprise." Mulder smirked. "You'll love the view though."

Scully just looked at him trying to think of where they could be going. They got into the car and Mulder drove further into Vegas. Scully kept looking at Mulder trying to figure out where they were going. He just sat in the car with a grin on his face. They then pulled up to the Stratosphere Hotel. The Valet rushed out and opened Scully's door. She got out and was met by Mulder who handed the keys to the valet. He held out his arm for Scully and she wordlessly took it looking around them.

"Mulder, the Stratosphere?" She said breathlessly.

"I told you you'd like the view." He said.

They rode the elevator up to the 'Top of the World' restaurant. They were greeted by the hostess at the front of the restaurant.

"Hello, reservation?" She asked.

"Mulder for two."

"Ah, right this way Mr. Mulder." She said grabbing a couple menus and leading them to a table right up next to the glass wall. "Your server will be right with you."

"Mulder, the FBI won't let you get away with this." Scully said as she sat in the seat he had pulled out for her.

"I know." He said.

"Mulder, no I can't let you do this. Let me pay for my meal." Scully said.

"Well then it wouldn't be a date." He said looking over his menu.

"Welcome. My name is Dave, I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I suggest a wine to start off with tonight?" A tall blonde man said.

"We'll have a bottle of the Cabernet Sovianget, Pine Ridge." Mulder said.

"Celebrating anything in particular tonight?" Dave asked.

"Just beautiful company." Mulder smiled at Scully, causing her to blush.

"Reason enough." Dave smiled at them and left the table.

"Mulder you really don't have to." Scully said again.

"You deserve it. The past six years have been rough, unnecessarily rough on you. And only because I keep dragging you around with me to chase little _gray _men." Mulder said not breaking eye contact.

"Mulder, none of this is your fault." Scully took his hand in her tiny one. "Besides, we keep winning, sounds like we are better together than apart." She smiled. "little _gray _men or not."

"I saw a chapel up the street, they do Elvis weddings" He smirked.

"Bill would kill you. Then I'd have to kill him. I'd like to avoid Large Marge and her love for Gertrude Stein." Scully laughed.

"Oh don't remind me of that case." Mulder let his head sink back. "That case was." Mulder shuddered.

Scully laughed. Mulder gave her a look that was a combination between a smirk and a glare. She met his smirk with one of her own. Leaning forward she motioned with her finger for him to lean in. He did so.

"Shaft!" She whispered loudly.

"I did not." Mulder smirked.

"OH, yes you did. Don't think for a moment I won't let you forget." Scully said leaning back in her chair. Mulder mock hung his head. The waiter came back and poured them each a glass of wine, taking their orders. They continued to talk and laugh remembering the finer points of cases, and talking like friends. They sat back after their meal both looking out the window as they rotated around.

"Does dessert sound like its on the table?" Dave asked coming back around to top off their glasses. Scully held out her hand to wave him off.

"Scully?" Mulder asked.

"I couldn't eat another bite." She said smiling.

"I'll bring the check then." Dave said as he left.

"Mulder let me pay for part." Scully said grabbing her clutch. Mulder yanked it from her hand and grinned at her.

"I told you, if I let you do that then it wouldn't be a date." Mulder smiled pulling his own wallet out. Scully just blushed. Mulder paid and they decided they wanted to walk around after the dinner.

Riding the elevator down Scully leaned her head on Mulder's arm. He put an arm around her waist. The walked up the strip, just taking in the sights. That is until they walked by a gelato joint. Scully looked inside and as they walked by. Mulder saw and took her hand and took her inside. Ordering some chocolate flavored one he sat down at a table with her.

"Hope you don't mind, I don't think I could eat a whole one after dinner." He said handing her a spoon.

"Mulder." She said taking the spoon from him. "A date?"

"What? I can't take a beautiful woman on a date?" He countered.

"Mulder." She looked him in the eye.

"Truth?" He asked.

She just looked at him.

"I've wanted to do this for a while." He said digging his spoon into the ice cream. He looked up to see her blushing like mad, but a small smile was on her face.

"How long is a while?" She asked feeling brave.

"Six years a while." Mulder said his own blush on his face. Scully just reached out and took his hand. They ate the gelato and walked back to the Stratosphere and picked up the car. They didn't say anything as they went back to their hotel. They didn't say anything until they walked into their rooms. Scully stopped at the doorway connecting their rooms.

"Mulder?" She said calling to him in his room.

"Yeah Scully?" He said dropping his keys and wallet on the desk and walking back. He looked her in the eye.

She looked between his eyes for a moment then stood on her toes and kissed him. Mulder froze.


	5. Chapter 5 The Awkwardness

Chapter 5 - The Awkwardness

Scully pulled away from the kiss and saw Mulder's shocked look. Smiling at how she had so much control over him. She started to back up and let him process, when he grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't" Mulder said kissing her. He put a hand on her jawline pulling her close. Scully smiled against the kiss a wrapping her arms around his neck.

Mulder pushed her up against the doorframe, his tongue tracing her lips begging for entrance. She obliged and ran her own tongue through his mouth, causing a moan of pleasure. Scully's phone began to ring causing a break. She turned to grab it.

"Ignore it" mulder said huskily.

"That might be the lab calling back on the toxicology" Scully smirked.

"Not our case anymore" mulder started to kiss her jawline and down her neck.

"Scully" she said defiantly into the phone. Mulder gave her a playfully warning glance before returning to his assault of her neck.

'_Scuullly? How can you be on the phone' _a slurred voice called.

"Who is this?" Scully's voice angrily asked. She could hear two other voices trying to take the phone from the man. Mulder's eyes made contact with Scully's. He mouthed 'Frohike' at her and she deadpanned.

"Frohike?" She managed.

_"Heeeey"_ his drunk voice called.

Mulder took the phone from her. "Melvin where are you?" He asked.

"Don't call me that big brother might be listening." He slurred, "what's scully doing on stage?"

Mulder's eyes widened. "Frohike where are you?"

They heard a scuffle and soon Byers came in the line. "Sorry to bother you Mulder. We didn't think he'd actually find this place"

"Byers please tell me you aren't where I think you are." Mulder begged.

"If some other club than the Space Station is what you're thinking of then we are not where you think we are." Byers responded.

"I don't care how you do it, get him black out drunk I'll even pay towards it." Mulder said into the phone.

"Mulder as your friend I think you should know that he paid for services." Byers was hesitant.

Scully took back the phone. "Byers, take one for the team. Or I will personally come down there."

There was a pause on the other side of the line.

"Scully this is Byers." Mulder said trying to help his friend.

"Mulder this can't happen. I will never be able to look him in the eye. It's bad enough." Scully said.

Mulder took the phone back. "Byers?"

"Yes?"

"We are on the way" mulder said.

"Thank you" Byers voice betrayed him.

Mulder hung up the phone, he looked at Scully who looked ready to kill poor Frohike. Mulder kissed her breaking her concentration, grinning at her. "Come on g-woman we gotta go save the day."

"Is it bad that I almost want to see Byers' face?" Scully said grabbing her badge.

Mulder kissed her again, "definitely bringing you to Vegas more often" Scully smirked.

They got into their car and drove over to the club. Walking in they found Langley at the bar with Frohike.

"Hey Mulder we're having a shot" Langley held up an empty shot glass.

"Think it's time to call it a night. Where is Byers?"

"Getting some attention," Frohike grumbled. " agent scully you change fast. Did you quit the FBI? Did Mulder do something? I will ruin you Mulder how dare you." Frohike tried to get out of his bar stool.

"Melvin, check it before you wreck it" mulder said.

"Mulder" Scully's voice waivered.

He turned to face Scully ready to deck anyone too close to her. "What's wrong Scully"

She had a hand to her mouth, she had a gleam in her eye which confused Mulder. Following her line of sight he saw it. Byers' sitting in a chair as a blonde dancer was giving him a lap dance. Mulder went to start walking over but Scully grabbed his hand. Turning to see her shaking her head.

"Let him, have his moment. She fits his type to a T" Scully said waving a hand back. Looking at the dancer he saw she wasn't a typical dancer, she wore a button down shirt, that was buttoned all the way up, a sweater on top of it and then a tight skirt that went all the way down to her knees.

"Scully, you know about Suzanne, right?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah, I know about her. I guess thats what I pictured in a way."

"I'm bringing you to Vegas way more than often." Mulder smirked as he pulled away and shoo-ed the dancer off him.

"Byers you okay?" Scully asks him as they walk back

"I will be fine Agent Scully." He said a blush still on his face as he straightened his three piece suit out.

"Byers have you had anything to drink?" Mulder asked.

"No, I do not usually partake in that." He said matter of factly.

"No of course not. Can you drive?" He asked again.

"Yes, I believe it is time we headed out anyway."

"Heyyy, Scuuuuullllll-lay!" Frohike called.

Scully looked at the very short very drunk man standing next to her.

"Scull-lay." He said again his hand reaching out and groping for her, as it landed on her chest she froze. Mulder didn't even think twice and punched him knocking him out.

"Hey!" The bartender called. "Whats going on?"

"He groped her." Mulder seethed.

"I think its time you folks left." He said.

"Already on it." Scully said having caught the small Gunman as he fell. "Mulder, I doubt he had any idea what he did he was so drunk. And so help me God if he pukes on me while we get him out to the car."

"Sorry" He mumbled.

"I better hear you call him tomorrow and say that." Scully said looking at him as Byers took over her position. "Now help Byers and I'll get Langley."

"Yes Ma'am." He mock saluted.

"I will kill you one day. Alien Invasion or not." She said putting Langley's arm around her neck to support him.

"We already had this conversation." Mulder winked at her.

Shaking her head she pulled Langley off the bar stool and started to walk/drag him to the VW bus the guys had driven there. After getting Frohike buckled in and then Langley, Byers got in the driver seat, waving the agents goodnight as he drove off. Mulder looked down at Scully who had a look of relief on her face.

"I really hope he doesn't remember anything." Scully finally said.

"You and me both. Something bothers me though. Byers' said '_We didn't think he'd find this place'_ " Mulder said.

"Which means Byers and Langley knew about it, and who was here." Scully said. "Well we know Byers wouldn't have said anything to them. Langley might have said something to you in front of Frohike." Scully stated.

"But they knew, and now all know." Mulder paled. "I'm suddenly very worried about the whole thing."

"Right, because of what _Tiger._" She smirked. "They won't want to picture you like that anyway. If I was you I'd worry about what sorts of images they download to their computers."

"I've always worried about that." He said.

"Come on lets get back to the hotel. I need to unwind after this." Scully said walking away, she leaned over and pulled both her heels off as she walked to the car. "Mulder come on, you've got the keys."

"Vegas is at the top of the list now." He called back.

"Fine but I need a bath, hurry up." she called from the end of the sidewalk.

Mulder caught up and opened the door for Scully, and helped her into the car. They drove back to the hotel and into their rooms. Each respectfully getting ready for bed. Mulder sat on the edge of his bed as he flipped through the channels. Scully climbed on to her's and watched the light flicker in Mulder's room.

"Mulder?" Scully called.

"Yes?" Mulder came to the doorway.

"Come here" she said patting the bed.

"What?"

"Stop asking questions and get into bed." Scully said as she flipped the covers back. Mulder smiled and got in. Laying back Scully curled up next to him. It wasn't long before they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Mulder woke up the next morning in Scully's bed without her there. He momentarily freaked out as he registered that he could hear the shower running. He rolled over to see the bathroom door. He adjusted the pillow under his head and watched the door. The shower turned off and he heard the door unlock. Scully came out with just a towel on drying her hair with another towel. She looked over to Mulder who met her gaze with a grin.

"Morning sleepy head." She said sitting on the edge of the bed. Mulder wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her all the way onto the bed.

"You could have woken me." he said nuzzling her hair.

"Then I wouldn't have been able to shower." She said scooting closer to Mulder.

He began to kiss the back of her neck and shoulders while his hand trailed up her side and down again across her stomach. She sighed melting further into him. His hands wandered up to her breast earning him a gasp. Smiling into her hair he rolled Scully on to her back. Beginning his trail of kisses again, working his way to the top of her towel, his hand on her hip she moaned. He slipped his hand under the edge of the towel and made contact with her skin causing a shiver oh her part. He smiled again crashing his lips on to her's. She met his passion with her own as her hands trailed down his chest to the hem of his sweats. He broke the kiss and looked Scully in the eye, making sure it was what she wanted. See his own want and desire in her eyes reflected back at him he started kissing down her neck again working his hand up from her hip to her breast, feeling her body tense under his hand. He ran his thumb around her nipple as it hardened. His hand then undid the towel around her and his mouth found her nipple. She gasped at the sensation of it all, arching into him. He moved to be between her legs, and she moved her fingers to intertwine with his hair pulling slightly at it.

Scully's cell began to ring shrilly next to them on the night stand. Mulder glared at it but did not stop what he was doing. Scully untangled a hand and reached for the phone. Mulder grabbed her hand and looked up at her.

"Ignore it." He said huskily.

"Mulder what if its Skinner wanting an update?" Scully said.

"I'll give him an update." He smirked, earning him a glare.

Scully picked up the phone and answered it. "Scully." Mulder began to trail kisses around her collarbone and along her jaw. She swatted him to get him to stop which only increased their frequency. "Of course, we'll be there in a few." Mulder moved down to between her breast and started trailing his kisses lower and lower. "I'll have him drop me off." Scully hung up the phone and made eye contact with Mulder. "Don't you start what you can't finish." Mulder smirked and inched closer to her hip. "Mulder I'm serious."

"And I'm not?" He said looking up at her. She cupped his face and brought it to her own kissing him.

"You and I have very different definitions of serious." She said said grabbing her towel and wrapping it back around her body. Mulder pinned her back to the bed.

"Scully don't do this." He said into her neck.

"Mulder." She moaned.

"Thats not helping." He said.

"Fox William Mulder." She said trying not to laugh.

His head shot up and he grinned. "Yes ma'am?"

"Go get dressed." She pointed to his room.

"Five minutes?" He asked.

"No, now." She grinned. "Or you can forget anything later."

Mulder's grin dropped as he eyed her. He decided to listen to her and got off the bed. "Your worst than an Alien invasion." He smirked kissing her forehead.

"Oh you don't know the half of it." She said walking back into the bathroom. "I need you to drop me off at the morgue."

Mulder's phone began to ring at that point.

"Mulder" he said.

'_Detective Barrs.'_

"What can I do for you Detective?" Mulder said putting on his button up shirt.

'_We've had another incident at the club. Do you think you can get a hold of the Manger? We can't seem to get in contact with him.'_

"I can try, are there any employees at the club right now?" Mulder asked.

'_Just a couple of dancers, and a bartender.'_

"Alright keep them there, I'll be down there soon." Mulder said threading his tie around his neck.

'_Right, thanks.'_ with that Barrs hung up the phone.

Scully walked up as he hung up the phone and started to tie his tie. "Already in domestics are we?" He smiled.

"I got tired of waiting." She said straightening the tie.

"I'd of made it worth your while." He smirked.

"I'm sure you would have." She said, turning to face the door. "Come one lets get this over with."

"You know its not our case," Mulder said.

"I'm not sure it isn't." Scully said.

"I'll call Stan and have him meet us there." Mulder pulled a card out of his pocket and dialed it. "Hey Stan? its Agent Mulder.- Yeah something happened at the club, - Yeah we are on the way. -Okay" Mulder hung up the phone pinching the bridge between his eyes.

"You okay?" She said worried.

Mulder kissed her with a smirk. "Gotcha." He said walking out the door.

"I _AM_ going to be the death of you." She said grinning herself.

They walked out to the car and Mulder drove Scully to the morgue. He then made his way back to the club. Pulling up he could see Detective Barrs already questioning Stan. He waved his badge at the officer standing at the Police line.

"Detective, Stan." Mulder said walking up to them.

"Agent Mulder." Barrs said. "Maybe you can convince Mr. Sodval here to be cooperative with the investigation."

"Really? Thats your last name?" Mulder asked looking down at Stan.

"Shut it." He said looking at him.

"Detective do you mind?" Mulder asked.

"No I'll be over here talking to the staff that was on hand." He said walking away.

"What the hell happened?" Stan asked.

"I could ask you the same." Mulder said. "I just got the call."

"They found another body in the Alley this time." Stan said. "Apparently drained of his blood."

"What really?" Mulder looked at him. "Stan I need to know is there anything I should know before I start digging?"

"Sarah and James had plastic surgery to look like you and your partner." Stan said.

"I figured as much." Mulder said. "Anything else?" Stan shook his head. "Alright Call me if anything happens."

He turned and walked away from the crowd of people, taking out his cell phone he called the lone gunmen.

"Hey Frohike!" He said loudly into the phone a smirk on his face.

'_Mulder, I will tell the lovely agent Scully about your red headed collection.' _His voice growled on the other end.

"I'd be happy to gift that to you. I won't be needing it anymore." Mulder bit back.

'_I'll be damned. You finally made a move?' _Frohike said shock pouring through the line.

"I need you to do a little digging for me. Ready for those names?"

_'I'm sitting on the edge of my seat.' _Frohike let the sarcasm roll.

"Stan Sodval, and the club Spacestation. And two of his employees James and" Mulder paused. Shaking his head because he knew Scully would kill him either way. "But you can't say anything to Dana about this next one. The next name is Sarah."

_'You used her first name, geeze things are serious between you two. By the way when the fuck did that happen?' _Frohike asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Mulder smirked. "Turns out all I had to do was take her for a real dinner, and treat her like a _lady._" He emphaised that last word.

_'Point made. I'll get back to you when we find information out.' _Forhike said. _'Oh Mulder, what the hell has my cousin done?'_

"I'll let you know when I find out." Mulder said and he hung up the phone.

_Well, its not aliens, can't be bounty hunters, they wouldn't do something like this. _He thought to himself. He hit speed dial and put the phone to his ear.

_'Scully'_

_"_Hey" he smiled.

_'Find anything out at the crime scene?' _Her voice rang.

"Not really. I've got the gunmen looking into the financials" he said rolling his neck.

_'You okay?' _The worry in her voice coming through.

"Why?" He countered.

_'I can hear the annoyance and dread in your voice. And I'd put money down that you just cracked your neck'_

_"_Would you believe me if I was turned on by your sudden psychic abilities?" He smirked.

_She laughed._

"Did the stiff illuminate anything for you?" He asked.

_She snickered again, 'Mulder you made that one to easy. And not really, although he was allergic to the drugs he was injected with as well. Either our Vic's have poor luck or our killers knows this information.' _

"I'll pick you up for lunch" he said as his stomach growled.

_'Its already that late?' She asked. 'I guess I really didn't want to get out of bed this morning.'_

"I'll have to remind you later why not to get out" he smirked again.

_'...'_

"I know you're raising your eyebrow at me Scully"

_'And they want us to go to a team building seminar'_

"We can build a tower of furniture when we get back to the hotel." He wiggled his eyebrows.

_'Stop your eyebrow wiggling' she sighed into the phone._

"Maybe we are both psychic" he laughed.

_'Must be an X-File'_

_"_Are you trying to turn me on Agent Scully?"

_'Be here in ten' she said hanging up the phone._

He chuckled and shook his head.


	6. Chapter 6 The Case

Chapter 6 - the case

Mulder and Scully reached a diner near the morgue. They didn't talk much but decided to head back to the hotel. As soon as they walked into the lobby Mulder's phone began to ring.

"Mulder"

_'Agent Mulder, it's Barrs. We caught the killer. Turns out it was a punk at the club. Just confessed. He was trying to black mail some of the clients to get into a gang.'_

"Ah well good to know. Agent Scully and I appreciate the heads up." He said grinning.

_'Ah Agent Mulder, I don't suppose that, uh.' He stammered of his words._

"No she is not related and yes she is seeing someone." He said a scowl on his face.

_'Ah well, hope the rest of your investigation goes well.'_

"you too." He said, hanging up the phone.

"Seeing someone?" she grinned evilly at Mulder.

"Ah well-I-uh" he fumbled over his words.

"Speech-less? Agent Mulder is speech-less. I must have crossed a dimensional portal when I walked though the lobby doors." She smirked.

"Haha the day you believe that is the day I stop chasing aliens" he smirked back.

Scully smiled and shook her head. Walking to the elevators, they stood in silence.

"So" she said looking at the doors.

"There was a kid at the club trying to get initiated into a gang. His plans went south quick." He responded. "Are you sure we don't have a psychic connection?"

"I think we just know each other better than the average couple" a faint smile appearing on her face.

The elevator doors opened and she walked out before Mulder could say anything. Putting her key into her room she walked in, leaving Mulder in the hallway. He put his key in his door and walked into his room. Pausing at the adjoining door.

"So, our case?" She called from her bathroom.

"Plastic surgery"

"Not an xfile?"

"Thank God"

"I'd have to agree with you on that one. But"

"Why us?"

"Exactly, why are we so special?"

"Can it wait till after dinner? I've had just about all I can handle from that place." He sighed. The sounds in the bathroom stopped. "I know your eyebrow is raised"

"Must be that psychic connection"

"I know your smirking too" he laughed.

"My mistake must be cameras" she laughed.

"What should we do the rest of the evening?" He asked pulling his tie loose.

"How about we go see a movie?"

"No chick flicks"

"There is a Russian submarine movie that just came out. It's got one of my favorite actors in it." She said coming out of the bathroom having changed into some less business like clothing.

"So Clooney isn't your favorite?" He asked.

"David Duchonvy" she smirked. "He looks a lot like you"

Mulder's jaw unhinged slightly. "Duchonvy!? Really?"

"Really. What about you? And it better not be a porn star." She put her hands on her hips.

"Gillian Anderson" he mumbled.

Her eyebrow shot up.

"What?"

"She just doesn't seem like your type"

"I have a type?"

"Well you did until last night" she said putting her clothing away.

He walked up behind her and put his mouth near her ear, "what is my type now?"

"Well you see, I'm going to have to do a little bit of investigating. Shall I show you my case notes?" She turned her head so that her lips were dangerously close to his, flickering her eyes to his daring his next move.

"Sounds like you've got a pretty interesting case there Agent, sounds like you could use a second pair of hands" he responded as he turned her hips to face him and as he pulled her close.

"Are you offering _Agent Mulder?_" She purred.

He crashes his lips to hers, his fingers worming their way under her shirt to the small of her back. She whimpered at the touch, so he did it again. She pushed back into their kiss meeting his passion with her own. Her tongue swiping his bottom lip. He instantly opened the kisses and deepened it, exploring her mouth with his tongue.

She moaned into the kiss, causing Mulder pull her even closer. Her fingers undid the tie she had tied earlier, upon undoing it she slowly pulled one end till it came loose. It sent a chill down his back, and an involuntary moan to escape. Neither had noticed they broke their kiss while she undid the tie, looking into each others eyes they made a move to the bed.

Scully backed him into it, his knees buckeling as he hit the side. He smirked and pulled her close kissing her, drinking her in like she was the last glass of water known to man. She straddled him not breaking contact and let her nimble fingers go to work on the buttons on his shirt, in one swift movement she removed it and his coat. Wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders she pulled him close. She felt his erection through her skirt and she gasped, he moaned at the briefer contact.

Breaking away to taking a few breaths they looked at one another. Pupils dialted, cheeks flushed and chest heaving. Mulder made the first move, wrapping his arm around her waist he spun them around so he was on top. His hands weaving their way under her shirt as they teased at the underside of her bra. She arched her back and let her eyes flutter closed as she bit her lip.

A loud knock came at the door. Both agents looked at it like it was the devil himself.

"Fucking kidding me" Mulder whined.

"I'll get it." She kissed him before getting out from under him. She peered through the peep hole and sighed. Opening the door she stood to the side and shuffled in the lone gunmen.

"If isn't Larry curly and moe" he almost snarled. He made eye contact with Scully who seemed to be telling him to behave with her body language.

"Whipped" Langley whispered to Mulder. Who in turn shot him a glare.

"So we found something interesting out." Frohike blushed.

Mulder smirked at Scully but she paled.

"Ah yes. It would seem that we've stumbled upon some interesting information." Byers smiled apologetically at Scully.

Langley just grinned and nudged Forhike. He in turn blushed even more and handed a file to Scully. Mulder smirked and looked to Scully. She opened the file to see images of Sarah and James must along the lines of what Mulder had shown in the office when he convinced her to come on this case. As she flipped through them she noticed they went from the portraits to surveillance pictures. Of Sarah and James in the alley talking to a young male who dressed like a street thug.

"Mulder take a look at this" she held up the surveillance picture.

"Looks like we found the inside connections." He said switching to work mode. "Detective Barrs will want to hear about this." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are you okay?" Scully asked.

"Antsipation of the head ache I'm going to have." He smiled tiredly. "Thanks guys."

Scully ushered the gunmen out giving them a word of warning if she catches them at the club. She came back and sat next to Mulder on the bed who was staring at his phone. She ran her hand up and down his back, feeling her arousal start back up. He turned to face her. Letting and evil smirk cross his face briefly before he tackled her to the bed. She giggled as he cuddles up next to her.

"Mulder, you have to call him." She managed to say.

"Can it wait I just wanna lay here for a few more minutes." He said nuzzleing her neck. Gaining a muffled moan from her. "Don't do that" he growled causing her to feel a wave of heat rush through her body.

"Then don't talk like that." Her voice raspy. He looked up at her his eyes dark and oozing with desire. "If you start something you can't finish I will make you regret it" she said looking down at him. He pulled her close and held her for a second and then let go grabbing his phone.

"The universe must hate me for some reason." He said pulling the phone to his ear.

" your not the only one being short changed" she said sitting up on her elbows.

He looked over his shoulder and let his eyes trace her every curve, she felt another wave of heat pulse through her body. His eyes lazily made their way back to her eyes, pausing at her lips. She bit the corner of her lip which caused his eyes to dart to hers.

"Barrs? It's Agent Mulder." He said into the phone, his body language telling her to stop.

Grinning wickedly at him, she trailed a hand up the side of her breast, tangling the finger into her hair twirling it around her finger.

"Yes, it would seem something interesting came up in our case that would help you with yours." He gulped watching her hand.

She rolled over on to her stomach and brought one foot up to her ass as she bit her finger looking over her shoulder at him. His eyes widened at her.

"I'm sorry what? My partner is trying to tell me something." He said putting his hand over the mic. "You have to stop" he mouthed.

She tilted her head down slight as she shook her head no. Grinning as she did so. She pushed her ass out as she slowly sat back on her ankles.

"Of course. We'll stop by in thirty. Make that fourty-five minutes. She mentioned something about a shower." He said watching her every move.

She turned and put her feet on the floor, and stood up, unbuttoning her shirt as she went. Looking back over her shoulder she saw him slam the phone shut.

"You" he growled at her. "Are driving me crazy" he got off the bed and grabbed her before she got to far away and picked her up putting her back on the bed.

"I don't know what you mean Agent Mulder." She purred.

"That little show?" He said covering her body with his, attacking her neck with kisses and bites.

"Mmmm, I don't seem to recall any of that. I think, ooo, that you are," she moaned as he worked his way further down, "letting your imagination run wild"

"You don't half of what runs through this imagination" he murmured as his lips found the edge of her bra. Earning another groan from her.

"Oh god" she rasped out as her head fell back against the bed. He chuckled as he pulled her shirt loose from her skirt. Unbuttoning the shirt between kisses as he got lower and lower on her body. She writhed below him her breath labored. Once all the buttons had been undone he ran his hands up her sides then around her back he unhooked her bra.

"Mulder" she moaned. "Quit teasing"

"After what you just did? No. Two can play at that." He smirked removing her bra his hands quickly moving to cup her breast in his large hands. She gasped at the feeling of it, she tossed her head to meet his gaze. Her ice blue eyes dark with desire. His lips crashed onto hers. Their lips and tongues arguing for sweet torcher or divine release, each side providing points and counter points, and evidence to support their view.

Breaking apart only to take a small recess to catch their breath. His fingers trailed down from her collar bone, to her sternum, across her tight stomach to the side of her skirt where they latched on to the zipper and antagonizingly slow pulled it down. Holding her gaze the whole way, she smirked evilly as he did so. That smirk peeking his curiosity and also daring him to go on.

He wrapped his fingers on the waist band and pulled the skirt off her hips. She sat up and tossed her shirt and bra to the floor meeting her skirt half way there. Sitting on the bed in her lace top thigh highs and a matching black lace thong she heard him suck in a breath. Knowing what she was hiding under that skirt.

She reached for his collar finishing the job she started earlier. Pulling his undershirt loose from his pants she pulled it up and over his head. Bitting her lip as she took in his well defined chest and stomach. All those day playing hooky at the Y had been worth it. Running her fingers down his chest she wrapped her fingers inside his waist band and round the belt which came undone easily. Pulling it loose she also pulled him close.

Lips crashing together. He pushed her back into the bed. His hands wrapping around her wrist pulling them above her head. She struggled against them trying, wanting to touch him even more. His kisses trailed down to her nipples as she sharply inhaled. His mouth sucking her into his mouth. Once he had paid attention to both he moved further south, adjusting it so one hand held both of her in a tight hold. The other trailing down her skin leaving a cool trail behind.

His fingers and teeth both finding the edge of her thong. Pulling off he added it to the pile of their clothing building on the floor. His lips returned to her inner thigh inching closer and closer to her center.

"Mulder" she half moaned half whined.

He moved his mouth to hover over her center. His tongue running the length of her sex, causing her hips to buck into his face. Finding her clit with his tongue he began his massage of it. Her whimpering egging him on. Then he inserted two fingers.

"Oh fuck" she gasped, her eyes tightly shut, ecstasy over running her body.

He began to pump his fingers in and put of her.

"Oh Fox" she moaned, he felt his cock jump at the mention of his first name. Her breathing became ragged and he felt her body begin to tense up.

"I'm. I'm." She tried to say.

"Cum Dana." He said against her. He felt her break and tumble off the edge.

"_Oh God, Fox!" _She cried out, her body shivering and twitching as she came down from her explosion. Her breathing heavy normalized. Her eyes drifting down to his as his tongue darted out once more earning another shiver from her.

Pulling her hands from his she cupped his face and pulled him to her lips kissing him like she'd never get to again. Her own tongue running over his teeth and his tongue. He moaned into the kiss.

Breaking apart for a moment resting his forehead against hers.

"I will never complain about sunflower seeds again" she smirked.


	7. Chapter 7 The Return Flight

Chapter 7 - The Return flight

They found themselves sitting in their terminal waiting at their gate to catch a red eye flight back to DC. Scully's eyes were unfocused as she stared at the screen behind the ticket counter as it flashed _Delayed_ next to their flight number.

Mulder had just sat down having gotten his second back of sunflower seeds, the same glazed look on his face. He looked over at her as she sharply inhaled.

"Do you smell that Mulder?" She asked dreamily.

He sniffed, looking at his partner he grinned.

"Cinnabon" they both smirked. Grabbing their carry on-s they walked to the food court that had just started to wake up for the busy day of travelers.

"Morning folks!" The Cinnabon attendant said.

"It is too early."

"Late" Scully chimed.

"It's too late for that amount of enthusiasm." Mulder said as he point to the two freshly cooked cinnamon rolls.

"Haha, I get that a lot. Any drinks or extra icing?"

"Extra icing for both and water." He said pulling out his wallet.

Paying the attendant he grabbed everything and sat down at a bench with Scully.

"Did you get" she started.

"Yes I got extra icing" he smiled. "At least you're eating real food!" He laughed as he watched her pour the small container over her cinnamon roll.

"Sugar is not on the food pyramid Mulder." She said pulling a piece of the roll off with her fingers and placing it in her mouth. Her eyes fluttering shut, and her shoulders dropping. And an unmistakable moan coming from her.

"That Cinnabon turning you on?" He smirked.

She opened her eyes and smirked licking her fingers off. "It's like an orgasm for my mouth" she said slyly.

Mulder briefly choked on his own bite. Calming down he chew it. Looking back at her. "I can't argue with that. In fact I agree with you entirely. There is no better description of these cinnamon rolls"

"Maybe they should change their slogan" she mused taking another bite. They laughed and ate their rolls in silence. Walking back to their gate they rolled up just in time to board the plane. It was a smaller plane that only had two seats in each row, causing Mulder to drop his shoulders. He placed his hand to the inside of Scully's back and let her take the window seat. He never understood why she preferred it, she of course would never admit to her fear of either flying or heights. He talked the flight attendant into giving him a blanket, which he handed to Scully.

After take off she undid the blanket and pushed up the armrest, covering his arm with the blanket she curled up as best she could in the small seat which even for her was a struggle. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Mulder smiled and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Tilting his head back he closed his own eyes.

They woke up to the plane touching down in DC, Scully's eyes shot open as she blinking she stretched her arms up. Mulder wrapped his arm around her waist, she smiled at him and leaned against him while they taxied to the gate. Mulder looked down at his watch 0800. He groaned inwardly, traffic was going to be annoying. Scully nuzzled into his shoulder and he stroked her arm.

"You can sleep in the car, traffic is going to suck." He murmured into her hair.

"But I was sleeping so well" she whined, almost sounding like a little kid.

"Skinner wants us to check in at the office, then we can go home." He smirked.

She groaned.

"You seem different." He said looking at her.

"I am different" She agreed looking at him, her eyes darkening as she looked at him. He licked his lips subconsciously.

"OH?" he asked. "How so?"

"Come on G-Man, put the I in FBI." She smirked.

"Well, lets see." He said putting his finger under his nose. "Your skirt sits a little higher, you're wearing taller heels, hair is more styled." Tapping his finger on his top lip. "My, my Agent Scully. I would dare to say you have a man in your life."

"Thats one way to describe him." She smirked. "Come on, G-Man, we might have slept that entire flight but my bed is calling my name!" She said as they walked off the plane.

Getting into their car they drove in silence to the J. Edgar Hoover Building. Pulling up they walked into the building and made their way to AD Skinner's office. Sitting in the waiting area outside they kept looking at each other.

"You can go in now Agents." Kimberly said to them.

"Thanks Kim." Mulder said opening the door for Scully.

"Ah, Agents." Skinner said waving for them to sit down. "Sorry for calling you in right after your flight, I'm sure you'd rather be at home."

Scully sighed. "Sir, if we could get this over with quickly."

"Of course." He said crossing his arms in front of him. "So, your case?"

"They had plastic surgery to look like us sir. Apparently we are well known names in the MUFON, and sci-fi worlds." Mulder said. "They were trying to hide behind our faces to cover up their underground extortion ring they had set up under the Owner of the Club's nose. Blackmailing well known and wealthy men and women who paid for higher _services_." He said.

"Ah." He said. "I will expect your reports Wednesday morning, you have the rest of the day off to recover from your travels." He said looking at them. "Anything else happen in Vegas?"

"You know the phrase sir, What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Scully said with a tired smile. Skinner opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. Mulder just smiled and shook his head.

"We'll have them ready Sir. If you'll excuse us, I think its past our bedtime." He smirked.

They stood up and headed out of the office. Once in the elevator they stood in the back corner. Scully rested her head against Mulder's arm.

"I did not say, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas did I?" she asked rhetorically.

"You said and I quote. 'You know the phrase Sir'" he said holding his finger up.

"Oh my God." She put her face in her palm.

"Could have been worse." He said.

"Knock on wood." she said glaring at him.

"No need to be superstitious Agent Scully." He mocked.

"Mulder, I swear. I will." She started. "You know what I don't even know anymore. You keep throwing curve balls at me."

"Vegas is going to be a regular vacation spot." He smirked. "Especially if I get baseball euphemisms out of it."

She shook her head, saying anything would only dig her self into a deeper hole. He smirked.

"Home?" He asked.

"Please, I have a date." She smirked.

"Oh?" His eyebrows raised.

"A hot date." She said closing her eyes.

"Is it with that new man in your life?" He asked, a little more hope pouring through his voice than intended.

"Depends. He better stop and get a bottle of wine on his way." She said stepping out of the elevator.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." He unlocked the car and they got in.

"Scully?"

"Hmm?" She responded dreamily.

"If we sit in this tub any longer I'm pretty sure we'll turn into old people." He snickered.

She sighed contently. "I suppose you're right." She said turning to face him. Getting out of the tub she wrapped a towel around her and handed another towel to him.

"I can see why this is a thing. I don't think I've been this relaxed in a long time." He smiled.

"After a week of chasing aliens and flukemen nothing beats a bath and a glass."

"Bottle"

"A bottle, of wine." She said walking into the bedroom.

Mulder came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and inhaled. "I knew you wore my favorite perfume." he mumbled.

"Oh?" She smirked.

"hmmm." He smirked into her hair. "But you knew that didn't you?"

"I had an idea." She smirked.

He began to trail kisses down her neck behind her ear to her shoulder. She moaned in contentment. His hands roaming to her hips and then up to cup her breast through the towel. He then undid the towel wrapped around her body and let it fall to the floor. Moving to stand in front of her, he held her hips as his lips crashed to her's. His tongue swiping across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She in turn opened her mouth for him as their kiss deepened. He moved them closer to her bed as her hands found their way to his chest, her nails slightly scratching at the surface. Her small fingers wrapping around the towel that hung loosely on his hips she pulled and removed the towel.

Both naked crashed onto the bed. Breaking the kiss to look at each other passion flowing from their eyes they crashed lips again. Her hands moved to his member stroking him. He paused his kisses as moaned at the contact. She moved to flip so that she was on top.

"God Scully." he rasped.

She smirked and trailed kisses down his neck, over his chest and down either side of his hips. He twitched and moaned the closer she got to his standing member. Her hand still stroking him she looked up to see him watching her through half closed lids. Holding her stare she reached out with her tongue and licked the tip of his cock. His eyes fluttered closed with a sharp inhale. She then moved to the base of his cock licking him from base to tip, causing him to twitch in her grasp.

"Fuck." He hissed.

She hummed her appreciation of his clear arousal, his fingers wound their way into her hair. She licked the tip of his cock slowly, then took him into her mouth entirely. His groans causing her own arousal to increase, slowly letting her head bob over him she moved another hand to her center, her fingers teasing her folds as they centered on her clit. She felt him tense and she looked up at him.

"Scully" he said pulling her head off of him and up to his mouth. "I need to be in you." He growled, causing a wave of heat to pulse through her body. He crashed their lips together as he pushed her back onto the bed positioning himself between her legs. Her hand still on his member guided him to her center.

He pushed into her. Both gasping from the contact.

"Fuck Scully."

"Oh Mulder." she adjusted her legs around his waist as he began to pump. She whimpered feeling her own orgasm building fast. She gasped and moaned as he found the spot.

"God Yes!" She cried, her body simultaneously on fire and ice cold.

Mulder grunted as he pumped into her.

"Oh, _Fox"_ she moaned. "Don't Stop."

"Damnit, Dana, I'm going to." he said into her hair.

"I'm coming too." She said as he hit that perfect spot and drove her over the edge, his own orgasm shortly behind her. Riding the waves they crashed and crashed hard. He fell on top of her breathing heavily. His eyes finding her's.

"Vegas." She said.

He smirked.

"That was." She started taking a deep breath.

"Amazing."

"Perfect." She smiled at him.

He pulled her into him. "Better than perfect. Right." she cuddled into him and nodded in agreement.


End file.
